Worlds Collide 2: the city that never sleeps
by Niceguy42
Summary: Last time heroes from two worlds met, they were forced to save a mystical land in the sky, now the heroes from that world will get to experience all that our world has to offer, but they have a guide to do so
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, Cynder, I bet you can't catch me!" Spyro called out lovingly to his mate as she pursued him with a spark of determination in her eyes, "I'll make you eat those words!" Cynder called out as she tumbled into him and the two rolled down the valley. Eventually the two stopped rolling as Cynder playfully tackled him and kept Spyro from escaping, "do you yield?" Cynder asked as Spyro turned around into his back, "never!" Spyro broke free of Cynder's grasp and grabbed her face, "ah! What are you doing?" Cynder's legitimate shock was changed to relief as Spyro kissed her on the lips. When they finally pulled back, they noticed how beautiful the sky was, "wow, I know the Skylands are regularly sunny, but this is just-wow" Spyro sighed as Cynder rolled off him and the two laid next to each other, side-by-side, "yeah, it almost makes it...romantic" Cynder replied as she nuzzled her way onto his chest, "you could say that" Spyro replied as the two shared another kiss. Suddenly they felt the ground rumbling as the floor beneath them gave way, and Spyro grabbed onto Cynder as he tried to fly away, but eventually they both gave out and fell through the forming vortex beneath them, awaiting the unknown destination.

"Ah, nothing like a good daytime swing, with Summer going on, I'm just glad to get out once in awhile" Spider-Man sighed in relaxation as he landed on a nearby roof, "however, I will say, it gets a little sweaty now and then..." **_"hey, your headset isn't turned off, I can hear you"_**Luke's voice cut into his head, "ah, whatever, but you got to agree with me, it is literally steaming out here, how many degrees is it?" Spidey took off his mask and wiped his forehead. _**"It's about 90 F"**_ "geez, it's hot, but at least nothing could ruin this" Spider-Man put his mask back on, _**"hold on, I'm detecting a very odd anomaly occurring above you" **_Spider-Man glanced up to see a purple vortex "okay, I spoke too soon" eventually he noticed two small bodies falling from the vortex as it shut itself, "okay, from the looks of it, those two aren't gonna last long falling in the sky" Spidey webbed up into the sky and grabbed the two bodies and landed on another roof, "okay, your all safe uh..." as Spider-Man laid the bodies down he looked in shock, "Spyro? Cynder?" Elijah removed his mask as Luke chimed in _**"who?"**_ "It's nothing, just take a break for the day" Elijah turned off his headset as he put his mask on and picked up the two unconscious dragons and went off in one direction, his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Gotta keep them out of sight" _Elijah's thoughts whirled as he hid Spyro and Cynder under his bed covers, he couldn't allow _anyone _to see them, "okay, what to do? I have two unconscious dragons in my house, with my Mom downstairs, boy, this day has been great" Elijah sighed in irritation as he removed his suit and stepped into some normal clothes, _"just gonna sneak some food, just to make sure in case they're hungry when they wake" _Elijah opened the door and shut it quickly, making sure to leave his advanced lock in place, as he quickly rushed down the stairs to grab some food from the fridge. _"Looks like Mom is sleeping" _Elijah smirked as she saw his mother sleeping peacefully, _"just wish I had a normal life" _Elijah sighed as he returned upstairs, _"okay, got some salami, cheese, crackers, drinks...I need drinks" _Elijah face-palmed as he carried the things of food into his bedroom, and then quickly went down the stairs again, he grabbed himself a Coke and grabbed two bottles of water for the dragons. Then he zipped back up the stairs and entered his room. "Ah, finally done" Elijah sighed as he placed the drinks into the mini fridge below his desk, _"now, what to do?" _Elijah spun around in his swivel chair, clearly this was not gonna go the way he would expect, "if only the Avengers were here, wait? Did I just say that? Of course not! I'm this city's protector, I defend it from danger" Elijah reaffirmed his status as he looked around his room _"the one thing I can't defend my family from...is taxes" _Elijah looked on the desk, he may be 14, but he wasn't stupid, his Mom wasn't able to provide enough money for the taxes, with his Dad around, _"I'll need to find a real job soon..." _Elijah sighed as he realized the gravity of being evicted from their home. He then noticed how messy he made his room, and started cleaning up the mess _"man, it would really be nice if those two lovebirds would wake up already" _Elijah grumbled in his thoughts, Spyro and Cynder still hadn't awoken, but he could tell they were more comfortable, they must've sensed they were in a bed, because they started to grasp one another _"I swear, if those two do anything funky in my bed, I'm gonna-" _Elijah was cut out of his thoughts as he heard a slight groan coming from the bed, when he turned around, he saw Spyro was stirring from his sleep. _"Finally" _Elijah sighed as he pulled out his swivel chair and sat down, awaiting for they're awakening.

"Oh man, my head" Spyro groaned as he sat upright _"something doesn't feel right..." _that's when Spyro looked down and around him to see an unfamiliar room, with Elijah sitting in a swivel chair, "ugh...Elijah?" Spyro had felt better as he staggered out of bed, "woah, easy...I don't know what happened, but you look like you took a beating" Elijah held him upright, "where are we?" Spyro asked, "um...okay, how do I put this...um...well you see...ah screw it, you're on Earth, the planet" Elijah dropped a bombshell on Spyro, "wait...where's Cynder?" Spyro glanced around for any sign of his mate, "still on the bed, you woke up first" Elijah explained, "so your saying, that I'm on Earth, your world?" Spyro asked. "Yep" was all Elijah replied with, "wow" Spyro replied simply, "okay, so this was unexpected, wasn't it?" Spyro asked, "uh-huh, I was simply having an afternoon swing, I wasn't expecting to have two dragons in my house" Elijah explained as Spyro looked around, he still felt a little disoriented from...whatever happened to him. "Are you okay? Can you stand on your own now?" Elijah back away as Spyro stood up. Exhausted, he gave Elijah a quick nod as he went to check on Cynder, who was still asleep. "She's fine, here, have this" Elijah tossed Spyro a bottle of water, "thanks" Spyro replied in response as he caressed Cynder's forehead, "so how did you guys end up here?" Elijah asked as he opened a can of some sort of liquid, "well, me and Cynder were in the Skylands, minding our own business...when all of a sudden, we're dragged into a strange purple vortex, and now we're here" Spyro explained, "huh, makes sense, I guess" Elijah shrugged, "ugh...Spyro?" Spyro turned back to see Cynder slowly open her eyes, "it's okay Cynder, you're fine" Spyro replied, "where are we?" Cynder mumbled, Spyro glanced back at Elijah, there was a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This place is so fascinating..." Cynder commented as they stepped outside Elijah's house, "yes, in my opinion, I prefer a world where you aren't a ledge away from your death" Elijah replied as Spyro joined them, "well, aren't you gonna show us around?" Spyro asked as Elijah sighed, "yes, hold your horses" Elijah went back inside to change while Spyro and Cynder stayed outside and glanced around, "what do you think happened?" Cynder asked in concern, "I don't know, but that purple vortex wasn't normal, but now we need to find a way back to our world" Spyro sighed in response. "Well I for one, am interested in this world, we could learn a lot" Cynder was always a voice for optimism in Spyro's life, "maybe" Spyro mumbles as Spider-Man returned outside, "you guys ready?" Spider-Man asked as both dragons nodded in response, "alright, come on" Spidey shot a web towards a nearby lamp, and he webbed himself towards the lamp, and landed almost gracefully, "well, what are you waiting for? Come on" Spider-Man beckoned them towards him as they blow spread their wings and they joined him, "to the city!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he webbed from spot to spot, and they entered Minneapolis.

"I've never seen a place this big in the Skylands" Cynder was desperately trying to memorize everything she came across here, "now, I've gotta when you, you guys are video game characters here, so they might be a little unnerved by you" Spider-Man informed them as they landed on a nearby roof, "this place is so amazing" Cynder started in awe at the skyscrapers, "yeah, they are pretty impressive, but I'm actually kinda hungry, I could go for some Taco Bell" Spidey explained very quickly as he swung down towards what looked like a restaurant, Spyro and Cynder looked at one another, and merely shrugged as he followed him down to the streets.

"So, this place is a food joint?" Spyro asked as Spidey stepped up to the cashier, "yes, so just, try not to draw attention to yourselves, last time dragons and humans met in this world, it didn't end well" "what do you mean?" Cynder asked, "look, you want the scoop, watch Game of Thrones" Spidey cut her off, "what's Game of-?" "ZIP" Spider-Man cut him off, "sorry about that, kids these days, anyway, I'll have three plain Tacos, and what would You youngsters like?" Spidey had them look at the menu, "um, I'll get the double decker Tacos" Spyro told the cashier, "and you?" Spyro turned to Cynder, "um...I'll get the grilled steak soft taco" Cynder answered "okay, sure thing, by the way, you kids have some convincing costumes" the cashier said to the two dragons, "but we're-" "yep! Real convincing, even I can't tell the difference" Spider-Man clamped his mouth shut as the cashier gave him the total amount of cash, "okay, that'll be $8.75" "alrighty, here ya go" "Spider-Man handed him the cash as they waited for their food, "sit here" Spidey had them sit at a four person table, "okay, you guys wait here, while I get our food, okay?" Spidey asked, "so don't interact with anyone" "okay then" Spyro replied as Spider-Man returned to the counter _"sooo...how should I address this, nah it doesn't matter" _"so uh...Cyn? What do think we should do now?" "I don't know Spy, maybe we should try to study this world, and maybe Spidey will help us return to our world" Cynder replied excitedly as Spidey brought them their tray "okay, bon appétit!" Spidey announced as the tray was placed on the table, "now, dig in..." Spidey lifted the part of his mask above his mouth, and crunched into his taco, Spyro and Cynder both pulled out their tacos and began chowing down on their meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mm, those tacos were good!" Cynder licked her lips as They stepped outside the restaurant, "yep, Taco Bell always hits the spot" Spidey then opened his eyes as he realized the attention they were getting, "um guys?"

Spidey got their attention as they looked at all the people staring, "take flight!" Spider-Man startled them as they flew up in the air, "hah, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna go" Spider-Man informed them as he webbed up to join them, "clearly being Dragons doesn't suit you in this world" Spider-Man joked as they landed on a rooftop, "you think?" Spyro retorted. "Well, I have something to take your mind off of it, there's an apparently 'big-shot' villain on the loose, calls himself 'The Tinkerer', how 'bout you come with me and see what crime is like in my world?" Spidey offered as they looked down below, "come on, Spyro, let's do it" Cynder beckoned her mate as he looked between the two of them, "well all right" Spyro sighed as he turned to Spider-Man, "where is he?" "He should be in this warehouse" Spidey used his tracker to zoom in on the location, "alright, let's go!" Cynder called out, "shh!" Spidey shushed her, "did you forget what I told you? No drawing attention to yourselves" Spider-Man then webbed off towards the warehouse as the two dragons followed him, and they set off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So this is the place?" Spyro asked as they landed down by the warehouse, "should be, I think..." Spider-Man replied as he examined his options for entrances, _"hmm, main entrance may very well be a death trap, the vents might work, but I have to consider Spyro and Cynder, I've gotta account for their size, so it might not work in my favor, but that skylight..." _Spidey looked at the skylight _"that might work" _Spider-Man nodded to himself as he leaped over to the warehouse without thinking, "well, follow him" Cynder nudged Spyro as she flew after him, eventually Spyro followed. As the three stood over the skylight, both dragons looked at Spidey, "So what's the game plan?" Spyro asked in confusion, "well, first, "I'll lower myself to make sure there aren't any automated defenses, then you can follow" Spider-Man explained as he lowered himself on a webline, "he's really good at that" Spyro said, clearly impressed, "well, we never got to fully experience his abilities when he was in the Skylands, now is our chance" Cynder replied as she kissed his cheek and they looked down, "how does it look?" Spyro called out to Spider-Man as he signaled all clear, the two of them fly their way down as they examined their surroundings. "This place certainly gives me 'evil lair' vibes" Spidey murmered as he look towards a lit-up spot in the middle of the warehouse, suddenly, a loud voice echoed in the room, "I'm surprised you were so gullible to fall for my trap, I expected you to be smarter than the last Spider-Man" Spidey turned to see an elderly man standing on an elevated platform, holding a switch in his hands, "and you are...?" Spider-Man asked as Spyro and Cynder turned to face him, "well, I suppose an introduction is acceptable, I am the Tinkerer" "huh, I knew I was getting science vibes from you" Spidey replied "and no less with you, boy, for all your reputation as this cities defender, you are quite intelligent" the Tinkerer almost sounded impressed, "well I'm flattered, really, but why lure me here if your just gonna tell me something I already know?" Spider-Man asked as the Tinkerer pressed the button on the switch, "why, to exterminate you, of course, and study you during the process" suddenly a large weapon revealed itself from the flooring. "Neat, what is it?" Spidey asked as both Spyro and Cynder stayed silent, "this is the device that was initiate your demise, as fun as it is to study you, you are an obstacle in my way" The Tinkerer explained, "now, my drones will nullify you for the killing strike" the Tinkerer sent out dozens of small drones to attack the three of them, "get out of the way!" Spider-Man exclaimed as Spyro, Cynder, and himself lept out of the way in their separate directions. "What do we do!?" Cynder called out to Spider-Man as he webbed up a drone, "okay, simple, you guys deal with the drones, they're set to stun, so you'll be fine if your hit, I'll take care of Einstien's little gizmo" Spider-Man explained as he lept off towards the weapon, "alright, Cyn, let's go" Spyro flew out and used all his elemental breathes on the drones, soon Cynder joined him as they blasted the drones.

Meanwhile, Spidey landed on the device as he sucker-punched the Tinkerer and grabbed the switch, "huh, that was easy" Spider-Man mumbled with slight surprise, but then he was blasted back onto the ground by a drone, "you fool, you really thought it would be that easy?" The Tinkerer scoffed as he grabbed the switch and aimed the device at him, "perhaps I overestimated you..." the Tinkerer activated the device, _"well, it was fun..." _Spider-Man then saw Spyro and Cynder fly in front of him as they took the blast, and then fell to the floor, unconscious, "hmm, intriguing, never mind, this may put a small dent in my plans, but you won't expect me next time" the Tinkerer explained as he started disappearing down the floor, _"not so fast" _Spider-Man threw one of his Spider-tracers on the Tinkerer's lab coat, "there we go" Spidey spoke wearily as he stood up, "Spyro! Cynder!" Both began to stir, "ugh...what?...where are we? This isn't Avalar..." Spyro grumbled as he sat up, "hey Spyro, it's good, your here that's-" "gah! Who are you!?" Spyro crawled away from Spidey, "what? You know me?" Spider-Man removed his mask, "uh, no I don't" Spyro helped up Cynder as she awoke, "uh...Spyro, where are we?" Cynder asked in confusion, "I-I don't know Cynder, but stay close to me, okay?" Spyro comforted the confused Cynder, then the realization hit Spidey like a bomb, _"their memories have been wiped."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"How did this happen? It seems implausible, unless that was what the device was made for...how did they lose their memories" _Spider-Man has brought both Spyro and Cynder outside onto a nearby roof as he paced from side-to-side, trying to solve this mystery. Something that made Spidey feel more reassured was when Spyro and Cynder stayed exceptionally close to each other, _"well, at least their relationship is still intact" _Spidey removed his mask in frustration as he kicked a nearby pipe, "well, now I've gotta find a way to kickstart their memories, and the only way to do that...is to find the Tinkerer" Spidey mumbled to himself, "umm...could you explain to us why we're in some weird-looking city?" Spyro asked, "okay, where do I start? You guys are from another world, during an incident in a place called the Skylands, a world you swore to protect, you were transported here, to my world, Earth, and I was trying to stop a villain, but he wiped your memories, but you two seem to remember the fact that your a couple, right?" Spider-Man asked the two, "all I know is that I've loved Cynder the entire time I've known her" Spyro answered as Cynder nuzzled him, _"okay, good, I was right" _Spidey sighed in reassurance as he glanced at the streets, "okay, I'm gonna need to find a way to kickstart your memories, can you _try_ to help me with that?" Spider-Man thankfully got a "yes" as he guided them towards the park, to help kickstart their memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, can you try to shoot fire?" Spider-Man asked Spyro as he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, "this is worse than I thought, it seems losing your memories has also inhibited your ability to use your powers" Spidey told them as he paced in a circle. "Cynder, can you shoot out any wind?" Spider-Man asked the black dragoness as she tried to use her wind, but was unable, "okay, not good, let's see..." suddenly his tracker started buzzing like crazy, "alright...what's going on now?" Spider-Man quickly grew an excited look under his mask as he realized that the Tinkerer was very close. "Alright guys, we're gonna go to the guy who did this to you, and fix it" Spider-Man informed the dragons as he spun a webline and swung towards the direction the tracker was buzzing in, "do you think we can trust him?" Spyro asked, "well, so far he's been helping us, so I don't see why not" Cynder replied as she pursued Spider-Man, with Spyro following closely behind.

"HEY, EINSTIEN, SHOW YOURSELF" Spider-Man burst into the building the Tinkerer was supposedly at, with Spyro and Cynder following closely behind. "Ah, Spider-Man, once more you prove yourself to be ignorant as ever" Spider-Man looked in front of him to see the Tinkerer standing in front him, "well, this time, I knew what I was walking into, and your walking into my fist!" Spidey moved in to punch the Tinkerer, but was surprised as it proved to be a holographic projection, "what?" "Ah, once again, you've proven to be more insolent than I thought" the Tinkerer chuckled as he stun Spider-Man from behind, knocking him unconscious _"aw come on..." _the last thing Spider-Man saw was Spyro and Cynder also being knocked out _"well, I guess we're doing this now..." _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spider-Man awoke to find himself in a large cell, "ah, welcome Spider-Man, to the greatest event in history, where I finally get to eradicate you from this Earth, and your two friends" the Tinkerer pulled away to reveal Spyro and Cynder also in their own cages. "You know, I can only imagine what working with you would've been like..." the Tinkerer spoke to Spider-Man in a diligent tone, "probably wouldn't have been pleasant...for me" Spidey retorted as the Tinkerer called two drones over, "alas, I shall kill you nonetheless" the Tinkerer pressed a button as the cage produced an electrical surge that started shocking Spider-Man, "ARGH!" Spider-Man continued to writhe in pain as both Spyro and Cynder watched in horror, "we've got to do something..." Cynder spoke to Spyro _"remember...come on...remember who you are..." _Spyro's throat started illuminating a bright orange as a surge of memories started flooding his mind:

_"I see you, my little glowing friend" Spyro called out to his brother, Sparx as he turned to face him, "seeing and catching are two different things, big boy" Sparx tainted as he flew deeper into the swamp, "yeah, you better run" Spyro chuckled as he pursued the little dragonfly...Cynder fell on the floor as she proceeded to morph into a much smaller dragon, at this, Spyro showed an expression of shock and surprise as he examined her, "she is just like me..." immediately the world around them started to crumble as Spyro prepared to grab Cynder, "dude, we got to get out of here...NOW!" Sparx called out as Spyro looked back at Cynder, "I can't leave her behind...I've got to save her!" Spyro gave the dragonfly a look of defiance, "what? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us!?" Sparx gave a look of shock at Spyro as he tried to reason with him. "That's not her fault! She was being used by the Dark Master!" Spyro looked back on Cynder as the world broke apart further, eventually both Cynder and Spyro were pulled into the Convexity portal as Spyro dragged her back out and looked at Sparx, "now we can go" "right behind you buddy"..."where are we?" Spyro asked Sparx as the two landed in a mysterious colosseum, "the better question is: what's that smell?" Sparx replied as they saw green fire light up around them as an ominous voice boomed, "ha ha ha! The purple whelpling!" A giant ape with a glowing eye stepped out of the darkness as he sneered at Spyro "it is fitting that you should be here tonight, as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age..." the Ape sat in a large throne as more stood by him "...and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons" Spyro merely looked back with determination "I wouldn't miss it, Gaul" Spyro retorted as the Ape got out of his throne, "then please...have a seat". Gaul shot a beam from his staff onto Spyro, forcing the purple dragon to lay down as green energy coursed throughout his body, "hahahahaha! Foolish dragon...you are no match!" "I've made it this far, haven't I?" Spyro wittingly replied as Gaul grimaced. "Yes...you have been quite elusive..." Gaul sneered as he stepped closer to the purple dragon and Sparx, "had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder." Gaul chuckled as Spyro looked in surprise, he wasn't wrong, he did feel slightly attached to her in a sense. Spyro glanced back to see Sparx whisper something towards an Ape, "psst, hey, what's Amity?" Spyro looked back at Gaul "how tragic really...that she should be the one to destroy you!" Immediately Spyro was caught off guard by a blurry black shape as Cynder tackled Spyro to the ground. When Spyro looked back at Sparx again, he saw his friend covering his eyes, "aaah! The nightmare never ends!" Spyro stood up slowly to look at Cynder as they circled one another "you don't need to do this, Cynder" Spyro reasoned with her as they continued to circle each other. "Just like old times, huh Spyro?" Cynder asked as she walked up to him, and whispered in his ear, "same as last time, line me up with his staff..." Spyro nodded in return as they circled each other until they were in position, then Cynder leaped for Gaul but was merely knocked aside by the Ape "argh! This isn't over!" Spyro looked in shock as Cynder hit the wall hard, immediately an Ape trodded up towards him, but Gaul stopped him immediately, "don't touch him! The whelpling is mine"...__Spyro leaped off his bed in excitement "oh boy, the Skylander games are finally here!" Spyro exclaimed as he rushed out of his room, only two years ago he had been a cadet himself, managing to save the Academy from Kaos, now, he was going to watch another generation of cadets pass on into fully fledged Skylanders. "Yo, Eruptor!" Spyro said to Eruptor, who was making his practically house famous pancakes "Spyro, are you trying to end me!?" Eruptor exclaimed as he dropped his pan...with a pancake in it, "sorry Eruptor, I'm just excited for the Skylander games this year" Spyro replied "yeah, you said that last year, even more excited than this time" Eruptor said as he picked up the pan "I bet you it's because Cynder was graduating that year" both Spyro and Eruptor where startled when they saw Stealth Elf teleport out of thin air, "pfft, no! I'm just as excited" Spyro waved his paw in a 'that's not true' sort of fashion "oh come on, Spyro, drop the act, we both know Cynder is the reason, I swear, you have a crush on her" Stealth Elf rolled her eyes in response "oh really, where's your proof?" Spyro smirked at her "I've seen the way you look at her, when you see her, you don't stop looking, you're body shakes when your near her, and...you stutter" Stealth Elf counted the three reasons "what?!, no, first off, I just so happen to be cold when she's around, I couldn't speak properly, and I get lost in thought" Spyro listed his excuses as well "whatever" Stealth Elf grabbed a pancake with a look in her face saying a 'you know what I'm saying is true' kind of look, before teleporting away. Spyro looked at the clock and realized that the games were starting soon "ah crap, I need to get to the games, see ya Eruptor" Spyro said to him as he grabbed a pancake for the road and flew out the door "aw, magma" Eruptor mumbled under his breath as he face-palmed..._

Almost Immediately, Spyro used his fire to burn through the cage, "what!?" The Tinkerer turned back as he freed Cynder as well, "Cynder, remember what you said to me at Malefor's mountain, before Ignitus brought us to the Skylands, you told me that you loved me, but I couldn't hear you, and so we waited for months until we revealed our feelings, remember that, Cynder?" Spyro asked desperately as Cynder closed her eyes, "I...I do" soon Cynder used her wind to blast away the incoming drones, "yes..." Spider-Man mumbled as the cage continued its electrical surge, "hmm, well, I'll just-oof!" The Tinkerer was blasted into the wall by Cynder's wind breath, Spyro then proceeded to use his electrical breath to stop the surge going through Spider-Man's cage as he broke free and strided towards the Tinkerer, "So, have any plans to work your way out of this one?" Spidey asked as he lifted the Tinkerer up by the collar of his shirt and they left the building "good to see you two back to normal" Spider-Man told Spyro and Cynder as he accessed a nearby phone, "hello, 911, Spider-Man here...no, I'm not pranking you, I just don't have my phone on me, listen, we just caught the Tinkerer, and I'm leaving him outside an abandoned warehouse, see ya soon" Spider-Man ended the fall as he webbed the Tinkerer up against the wall, as he rummaged through the Tinkerer's gadgets, something particular caught his eye, "Yes! These are all the materials needed to make a new portal and send you home!" Spidey exclaimed as he grabbed a bunch of gizmos and electronics and beckoned Spyro and Cynder to follow him "oh, don't forget him..." Spidey pointed at the Tinkerer as Spyro yanked him from the wall and both dragons carried him outside to await the police.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, it's all done" Elijah wiped his forehead in relief as he activated the portal, "I guess this is goodbye for now...and maybe for a long time" Spyro replied as Cynder stepped through the portal, "listen Spyro, even if we never see each other again, we'll always be with one another, in here" Elijah pointed at his chest, "what's that supposed to mean?" Spyro asked, Elijah simply sighed, "it means like in the heart, it's a human thing, now go" Elijah beckoned Spyro through the portal as it closed, and Elijah destroyed it, he didn't really need anymore adventures in other worlds, and so he put his mask back on and swung off into the city.

The end

**Hello friends, this may indeed be the last time Skylanders and Spider-Man crossover, it was fun to write that concept at first, but considering the overall unpopularity with the subject, it's done, the next Worlds Collide will not feature Spider-Man, as he will have his own adventures in stories like 'into the Spider-Verse' and 'the Sinister Six Strikes' so stay tuned my dudes, and peace!**


End file.
